gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Hagan
Melinda Hagan is a main character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. She is portrayed by Glee Project Season One contestant, Marissa Von Bleicken, and was created by wiki user, QFabrayGleek4eva. Appearance Melinda stands at around 5'6 with a slim figure. She has pal-ish/olive-y coloured skin, with green eyes. Her eyes are very guarded, and you can never tell what she's thinking/feeling. It's almost like a brick wall, yet to be broken down. She has long flowing wavy auburn coloured hair that rests just above mid-back. She has mismatched eyebrows from her hair colour, them being a thick dark brown that can give her an intense look. She'll often be found in a plain black or white shirt, skirt, some boots and is always wearing a necklace around her neck. It's a locket which holds a photo inside. She doesn't tend to dress to impress, but does pride herself on looking good, and doesn't want to look pathetic. Personality On the outside, Melinda comes across as a very happy go lucky girl who isn't often serious. She is very friendly when it comes to meeting new people, and will try and strike up conversation with someone. It's is extremely rare to find her upset in front of others, and won't break down in front of someone unless something's seriously wrong and she finally loses it. She has a wide group of friends, but isn't particularly close with any of them. They're more just around than actually there. She'll never try and start a fight, and is a girl who hates violence or confrontation. She'll completely shut down when she feels threatened, and won't be there in the mind. She finds her happy place, closes her eyes and tries to block the pain out as much as possible. She doesn't do well in bad situations, and as said, doesn't like confrontation, so she'll often avoid anything of the sort. Melinda may seem to have quite a lot of confidence due to her friendly demeanour and approach to others, but is secretly very self conscious and doesn't have much of it. She's constantly trying to asses whether people are judging her or not, always trying to cover up her mistakes with her happy attitude and just playing it off. She tends to avoid situations in which she doesn't feel she can do too well in, not wanting everyone to think she's pathetic. On the inside, Melinda is not what people would expect. She's actually suffering from anorexia, which has resulted in her distorted view of how she sees herself. She constantly thinks she fat, she's ugly, that she's worthless. She can't see her beauty, and she hates looking in mirrors. At times she can go days without eating before she breaks down and stuffs herself full then goes into a depression where she'll refuse to eat large portions of food for a week. Melinda also feels fake. She knows she's not how people perceive her to be, and how she portrays herself, and hates that. She feels she's living a lie, but doesn't know how to break out of her façade and show who she really is. Just an insecure girl. She's reasonably smart, getting good grades in school, even if they're not the best. Biography Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One Melinda makes her first yet brief appearance, seen running behind Beth and Aurora before catching up with them in the opening scene. It's revealed she's been attending counselling with Ms West. I Wish I Could Be Strong Melinda's first seen falling to the floor after being tripped over. The girl responsible lunges at her but is stopped when an elastic band is slingshot at her head by Devonne who threatens the girl, telling her to back off. They share a quick smile before Devonne leaves, and Melinda starts picking up her papers and is helped by Beth who she thanks. Beth offers for her to sit with her and her friends, to which Melinda happily accepts and they chat as they walk down the corridors. They're then seen entering the cafeteria, Beth introducing her to everyone. They all introduce themselves and Mary Lou accidentally flings a pea into her hair, which Melinda takes out. Melinda tells both Beth and Mary Lou she watched them doing the academic decathlon on TV and was rooting for them to win and that she was happy when they did. She goes on to praise the glee clubs performances. Aurora asks if anyone wants her to get them something as she's going to buy something from the snack bar. Melinda says she isn't hungry, but would like some water. Later, Melinda's in a rundown courtyard in her neighbourhood, playing the piano as she remembers back to when she was eleven. She's with her parents outside and she's dancing around. Her parents are exchanging jokes before her mother asks her father to get some sandwiches, and while Melinda holds her hands out, hungry, her father meerly takes out beer, much to her horror. Her mother explains the difficulty of living with an alcholic. She snaps out of her memories, and accidentally slips off the seat. She looks up to see a group of teenagers, who state they're there for their piano lessons. Melinda later sings Reflection, ''as she crouches down by a lake as she gazes at her reflection in the water sadly. She angrily splashes at the water, clearing away her image before falling back and laying on the ground and looking up. She sits up before walking away. She enters her place, an apartment, and runs to her room, her brother who's laying on the couch with his wife, shaking his head in mild irritation. In her room, she changes out of her shirt and trousers and looks at herself in the mirror in disgust, seeing her scrawny body to be overweight. The next day she's walking in school and passes Devonne, who gives her a smile, which she returns as she continues on. She's later nervous as she waits to audition for the glee club. She introduces herself first, followed by Parrish, Jessica and Dana. She sings during ''Kick Ass (We Are Young) ''with the others and is warmly welcomed by the club. Melinda's back in the courtyard playing the piano and is complimented by Beth who she clearly isn't expecting. The chat for a while, discussing their piano playing, and the glee clubs performances. She's present as they decide on the clubs new name, which is revealed to be Star Dominion and she has solo lines in their group performance of ''Freak Flag. The L-O-V-E Ballerina Melinda watches Mary Lou's audition for Star Dominion with the club, and congratulates her at the end. She is later seen briefly chatting with Aurora, Devonne, Mary Lou, Kitty and Beth in the cafeteria. After Beth encounters Darius Bower, Melinda sees her, saying she'd been looking for her. She is bemused when Beth hugs her tightly, but didn't question her, instead heading off with her. Songs Solos Season One Who you are slushie.png|Who You Are (We Will Stand Tall for the People Like Us, Part Two) Duets Season One Reflection slushie.png|Reflection (Devonne) (I Wish I Could Be Strong)|link=Reflection Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters